Hero's choice
by Deidei-chan111
Summary: In a different world where depression fills the minds of our beloved kunichi. I hope this will raise depression awareness. WARNING: CONTAINS CHARACTERS DEATH A strong T rating.
1. Gaara's story

**A/N: This "story" (really just drabbles with a common theme) is based off of the song **_Hero_** by Superchick. I hope that this will change lives, minds, and prejudgments of people everywhere, so I will be posting this on multiple sites, so if you see it on Facebook, Deviantart, or somewhere else it is probably because I did so. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the song. **_**WARNING:**_** Contains character deaths, suicide references, and just plain morbid thoughts. **

Gaara's tale

No one talks to Gaara or plays with him. The youngest of the sand siblings has no friends; he is made fun of by the children in Sunakagure. You see that is how the children decide who's coolest, whoever can deal out the harshest insults is dubbed the coolest; but really, is his pain worth it? The children don't really hate him, they're just scared of the demon within, and they don't actually want him to die like his father wished him to. Would you do it just to fit in?

The tortured young kunichi spends his time isolated in his room, drawing away from his brother and sister who don't see his pain. He thinks of ways he could end his suffering, maybe he'll bring paper bombs to the ninja academy to bring his tormentors with him, or just lock himself in his room with his kunai.

Young Gaara is found dead in a bath of his own blood. A single kindness could have saved his life. You could have saved him. You could have been a hero. Heroes are made when you make a choice. You could be a hero, you might save a life. Heroes do what's right. You could join the fight for what's right.

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in but we feel like we do when we make fun of him. 'Cause you want to belong, do you go along? 'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong. It's not like you hate him or want him to die. But maybe he goes home and thinks suicise. Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side. And a kindness from you might have saved his life. Heroes are made when you make a choice. You could be a hero. You could save a life. Heroes do what's right. You could join the fight for what's right._

**A/N: Please review, and I'm sorry for all the Garra fan girls who wanted him to have a better ending but I wanted it to be the story of the song.**


	2. Tenten's struggle

**A/N: Based on the song Hero by Superchick WARING: CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATHS**

**Tenten's struggle**

Tenten keeps to herself; she doesn't talk to anyone about her problems. She hurts so much and feels so alone. She can't continue much longer. Soon her pain overcomes her and she resorts to writing on her arm, with a kunai. She writes that life is too much to handle, that she wants to give up.

She's courageous every day that she continues the struggle. She battles the thought that giving up is the only solution. She is brave every moment that she lives saving her own life. She becomes her own hero when she flushes the pills she planned to use to end her life. Quiet, suffering Tenten goes to her parents for help, they are shocked and horrified, they had no idea of the pain she lived through.

A simple choice like whether or not to cry can make you a hero. Tenten chose to save her own life. You can be a hero too. Tenten's parents took her to a doctor and a therapist to help her continue her path of heroism. Every day she is a hero. Tenten now speaks out for depression identification and treatment for others who like her just need to choose to help themselves. You too could be a hero!

_No one talks to her about how she feels, she feels so alone. She's in too much pain to survive on her own. The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife, she writes on her arm, wants to give up her life. Each day she goes on is the day that she's brave, fighting the lie that giving up is the way. Each moment of courage her own life she saves. When she throws out the pills a hero is made. Heroes are made when you make a choice._


	3. Itachi's wrong

**A/N: Thanks for the favorite by AnbuRidia! I love it when people like my stories! DISCLAIMER: I own neither Naruto nor the song Hero by Superchick**

Chapter 3: Itachi's wrong

No one questions Itachi about the way that he lives, he doesn't care what they think, they don't know of his plan anyway. He doesn't think his choices affect anyone else anyway. He really doesn't know that he's a leader with the things he does, that others will do as he does. He hopes nothing will happen to his little brother Sasuke.

Itachi is an at risk youth in some people's opinions; but it's his life and he's old enough to choose for himself. His little brother who idolizes him is just eight. He can do things his way because it's his right, but what he does changes a eight-year-olds life.

Sasuke is left orphaned with no family left and Itachi flees the village. Itachi could've been a hero to his brother but he chose his own tragedy. Anyone can be a hero, it's a choice. You can choose to be a hero too. Sasuke is now suspicious of everyone and hates and blames his brother for his pain. Sasuke is misguided and has a tortured soul. He has trouble with everyone.

_No one talks to him about how he lives. He thinks that the choices he makes are just his. Doesn't know that he's a leader with the way he behaves. And others will follow the choices he made. He lives on the edge he's old enough to decide; his brother who wants to be him is just nine. He can do what he wants because it's his right, but the choices he makes change a nine-year-Old's life. Heroes are made when you make a choice._


	4. Naruto's torture

**A/N: I still do not own the song or the show Naruto!**

Naruto's torture

Little Naruto was the one in the ninja academy who everyday was cruelly assaulted. This has happened for as long as he could remember. He tried stop it by fighting back, ignoring it, or even hiding from his assailants; but still every night he cried himself to sleep. He has no family to turn to, he is all alone except for his mentor Iruka.

One day Naruto decided that never again whould he shed another tear because of those awful people. He crawled under his bed, grabbed his sword from the box, and said 'I can't take this shit no ore' and like that life can be lost. His mentor and only friend, Iruka, found him with a note that explained how sorry he was to Iruka although he had no need to be sorry.

Iruka was a hero but he couldn't save Naruto alone. He made a choice to try and help, but ultimately Naruto held his own fight in his own shaking hands. You can make a choice and be a hero. Naruto didn't realize that if he had just held on longer life would get better.

_Little Mikey D was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed. This went on for years till he decided that never again would he shed another tear. So he walked through the door, grabbed the .44 out of his father's dresser drawer, and said 'I can't take life no more' and like that life can be lost._


	5. Shikamaru speaks up

**A/N: This is the last of the series; it will be completed after this one. Please Review if you read. I would love to get feedback on how I did.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor the song Hero by Superchick!**

Shikamaru speaks out

Yo, this is Shikamaru, listen to me now. It's so troublesome that I have to talk to you about all this; this loss of young lives is just the beginning of it all. Yet this isn't about all that. All of us just kept on going and let it happen. Said it's not our job, nor our problem; but it is, so very much it is. This is just some of the daily scenes from people's lives. We choose to ignore it all, we're selfish and don't care if we aren't hurt. We turn away instead of doing what we ought to. If we had made the choice to speak up for those who silence their own voice, how many lives could we save? How many could be changed? How many days rearranged? How many less funerals planned? Now it's our turn to take a stand! So don't keep walking by, not wanting to help because you don't want to be known! Wake up! Change the world! Our time is now! You could be a hero, you could save a life. Now before I go I would like to say a little more: Depression is real and suicide is preventable. You have to choose to help and to be helped. If those that are truly depressed were unreachable this author would not be typing these words for you to read! She would never have become herself again.

_But this ain't even about that all of us just sat back, and watched it happen. Thinking it's not our responsibility to solve a problem that isn't about us. This is our problem, this is just one of many daily scenarios which we choose to ignore. To close our eyes instead of doing the right thing if we make a choice to be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves. How many lives will be saved? Days rearranged? Now it's our turn, to take a side. So don't keep on walking by, not wanting to interfere, 'cause you just want to exist and never be seen. So let's wake up and change the world! Our time is now. You could be a hero. You could save a life._


End file.
